Delicate Prince
by The Kirklands
Summary: An Austrian Prince decides after locking himself up in his family estate to finally give the outside world a chance after countless years of fear and paranoia along with the assistance of his Head guard and Assistant Male! Hungary. Join them as they begin to romantically blossom into a couple when avoiding all the dangers of the outside world and the villains that lurk there. YAOI


**Hello fellow fans or those who just stumbled upon this story~ I hope you enjoy this story being a rare couple to find with Male Hungary and Male Austria so please critique or message if you would LOVE to see more of this couple. This is a test fan fiction that might not include more chapters unless people are taken to it so please if you want to see more and you have a profile just send me a message or note of it and ill get right on to it. Every message is important to me unless they are nasty. Also thank you Vanti my writing partner for writing this story with me. Anyway Enjoy and Hope you like it.**

Austria; *sitting playing his piano with a peaceful and consoled face, he had been the Prince of this Kingdom for several years now after his grandfather and parents died, not all at once of course but rather dramatically and suddenly, he found he took to staying inside and locking himself away with him music to keep him calm and sane*

Hungary: *Was assigned to stand by the room the prince was currently in. He was there incase the prince was in any sort of distress. Although he wasn't exactly keen on doing this, he found the music pleasant to listen to*

Austria; *continues to play until he finished the piece and sighs looking outside seeing the sun rise that early morning, he felt he lost touch with the outside world, it was soo close yet soo far away with his royalty and constant danger threats, turning around he looks to his guard* what is it like outside?

Hungary: *was a little shocked that the prince was actually speaking to him* Outside? Well, it's nice. Especially on beautiful days my lord.

Austria; vhat does zhe breeze feel like? Is it icy?

Hungary: Not quite. It's not cold enough to make it harsh , but it's cold enough to refresh you during a hot summer day.

Austria; hmm... *not been outside since he was a small child and an incident occurred when his sister was killed during a revenge invasion*... Does it snow often?

Hungary: Only during the months of November inbetween February.

Austria;... Hmmm do you think maybe I could try and valk in ze garden later today? If you accompany me?

Hungary: Wow really?! Ahem. I mean. Uhh.. Yes my lord

Austria;... Vhy do you seem so shocked by zhis?... *looks around his room trying to figure out how long he has been in here* has it been zhat long?

Hungary: I've been told that you haven't gone outside for over ten years my lord..

Austria; *walking to his mirror he sighs feeling his face and how much taller and more like his father he became* I guess I forgot how long it's been...I couldn't even tie mein own shoe laces last time I vas out

Hungary: Well if you're considering it maybe you should go outside for a bit my lord

Austria; i shall... *looks outside and it looks perfect*... Zhough it does look... alittle windy...Maybe not today *trying to back out now*

Hungary: It's a perfect day my lord. Now is the perfect time

Austria; is it zhough?... *scowls at his window* It's all too scary vhen I know I might not make it back here

Hungary: I'll be there with you my lord. There are guards all around the castle making sure no one tries anything. And we are currently at a time of peace.

Austria; i see...vell if you see yourself capable zhen I'll allow you to guard me into ze garden once I'm dressed for ze occasion... *blushes* can you tie mein shoes...

Hungary: You still don't know how to tie them my lord?

Austria;... Mein parents didn't teach me okay

Hungary: I could teach you.

Austria; you think you could? Mein nannies und teachers tried multiple times

Hungary: I teach kids in town all the time.

Austria; *nods and sits down on the side of his piano stool* okay but do it slowly

Guard; *passing outside and only heard the last part* O/-\O *walks past pretending he didn't hear that*

Hungary: *walks over and ties the laces slowly and explains while doing it*

Austria; *nods and tries to do the other one but only ends with a long shoelace in his hand pulled out its little guide holes*... Something vent wrong

Hungary: *chuckles* Don't worry. It just takes a little practice. Would you like me to show you again?

Austria; *pouting in anger and trying to tie it aggressively* I can do it! *getting it all up in knots*

Hungary: The key to this is to not get frustrated. *unties the knots there*. Would you like me to tie it for now?

Austria; ja... *nods slowly huffing and puffing in annoyance*

Hungary: *ties the shoe lace and stands up* I'll show you how to do it another day alright *smiles and offers hand*

Austria; *shoots a glare at Hungary and passes his gesture too frustrated at that moment* just escort me

Hungary: *quickly runs his offered hand through his hair like he hadn't just been turned down * Right this way my lord..

Austria; ja... *taking his time getting distracted at anything and everything to avoid reaching the garden, even talking to anyone who passes by*

Hungary: *lets Austria get distracted, knowing he doesn't have any word on what the Prince should do or not. He was only hoping that the Prince wouldn't change his mind once there*

Austria; *reaching the garden he doesn't step foot outside and only stands at the doorway thinking and looking back at Hungary with watery, fearful eyes* ... Can you step out at ze same time as me?

Hungary: *gives the prince a reassuring smile* Of course my lord. Are you ready?

Austria; *shuts his eyes tightly and nods taking a deep breath through his nose and Gripping the hungarian's hand with a tight death grip, well lose but tight for the Austria's strength* just do it...

Hungary: *can see how nervous Austria is and decides to gently take the other man's hand* Hey.. Try to relax a little alright. We'll do this one step at a time

Austria; just do it *he mutters with some annoyance* zhe faster zhe better

Hungary: *takes a step outside bringing the Austrian along with him*

Austria; *opens his eyes alittle and shivers at the wind, it was a perfect day but seemed to be colder than he expected*... It's freezing out here *looks around in awe*

Hungary: would you like me to get a coat for you my lord

Austria; *already cuddling Hungary from being too cold* hmmp? Oh ja please

Hungary: *blushes alittle* Alright. *sees a maid walk by the doorway, she didn't bother looking outside* Excuse me! Miss!

Maid: *looks outside and gasps when she sees the Prince*

Hungary: Could you please get our lord a coat. It's quite chilly outside.

Maid: *nods* Y-yes! *quickly runs off to retrieve a coat*

Austria; * looks around his garden and spots several things he wants to learn more about he gains the courage to walk over trying to drag Hungary with him and begins to poke a strange looking flower in his garden* vhat is zhis?

Hungary: That's a rose my lord. Be careful, there are thorns and you might hurt yourself if you aren't

Austria: *before he could finish his sentence the prince was already wincing and looking at his finger revealing it was slightly bloody at the tip* ow...

Hungary: Are you alright my lord?! *thinks: oh no.* This is bad

Austria: hmmp? Ja? *looks back to Hungary and smiles* I'm having fun learning new things actually, but can you stop zhis bleeding maybe? *shows the finger to the Hungarian*

Hungary: Yes my lord. *doesn't have anything on him so he ripped off a small part of his uniform off and wrapped it around Austria's finger*

Austria;... Zhat is awful sweet of you to rip your uniform just for mein finger *leans up and kisses the guard's cheek danke*

Hungary: *blushes* No problem my lord *smiles*

Maid: *walks out holding a coat that's the Prince's size*

Hungary: Thank you miss

Austria: *already wandered off poking all the different kind of flowers on his own with new found confidence*

Maid: *gives Hungary the coat and leaves*

Hungary: *quickly runs over to the prince's side* wear this. You don't want to catch a cold.

Austria; hmmp? *looks at a massive strange rash growing up his arm when he poked a certain flower*... Hmmmm *looks at it confused*

Hungary: Oh no. *gently takes Austria's arm* what flower did you touch?

Austria; oh ummm zhat one *pokes the fern with his other hand causing the same rash to spread to that arm*

Hungary: No no no don't touch that! That plant causes rashes! *sighs* We have to go inside and get you treated

Austria; *scratching his arms rapidly* lets get inside for a cold bath QnQ

Hungary: Don't scratch! It makes it worst! *holds Austria's hands to prevent him from scratching*

Austria; but it's soo itchy QmQ

Guard; * from earlier passes by the doorway again* O/-\O... *passes by ignoring them*

Hungary: I'll get the maids to start you a bath. And get some cream too

Austria; ja... Seems zhe outside is a dangerous place, much more zhan I ever imagined *walks back inside the mansion again returning to safety*

Hungary: What?! No! Wait! Those were just the flowers!

Austria; und zhey did zhis to mein arms... *hiding behind the doorway* just please come back in und help...I'm scared

Hungary: *nods looking a little defeated* Yes your majesty. *walks over* but there isn't anything you should be scared about. It's only a rash *gently takes his arm* It will clear up. Unfortunately as a kid I never learnt my lesson and kept running into bushes full of poison ivy

Austria; it doesn't look harmless to me * seeing his arms swell up from an allergic reaction*

Hungary: It's irritating yes.. But there are ways to get rid of it. *calls over some maids* They'll know what to do

an hour later

Austria; *sitting in a bathtub full of medicinal creams and gels to soothe his rashes* =_= *glaring at a nurse and Hungary sitting at his aid*... Do you have to be here vhile I'm in ze bath...

Hungary: *looking in the other direction* You never dismissed me.. Plus they wanted me to keep an eye on you

Austria; vhy?... I mean I know ze nurse is female but she has seen it all before * blushing and looking away from Hungary too*...

Hungary: I don't know! They told me to keep an eye on you..

Maids: *giggling*

Guard; *whispering to the nurse about what he heard earlier and giving him a " full body" examination *

Austria; =H= I'm going back to mein room *stands up letting his royal jewels showing*

Hungary: *covers is eyes* / I-I'm still here! *passes Austria a towel without glancing at him*

Austria;... Something wrong vith mein naked body huh? *puts the towel around his Waist*

Guard; *whispering gossip around with the mansion staff that Hungary and Austria are a couple and Hungary is the dominant one*

Hungary: No no! That's not it.. I'm just trying to give you a little more privacy...

Austria: ja sure... *huffs sticking his nose in the air and walks off annoyed* tuck me into bed once you heat up mein tea *puts silk pyjamas on and soft bandages soaked in medicinal chemicals around his arms*

Hungary: I'm a guard! I don't make tea.

Austria; your promoted to mein second hand zhen, congrats

Hungary: Wait what?! You can do that?! *sighs* ... I'll go make the tea.

Austria; see you vith mein tea * smirks and leaves the room*

 **Hope you found that enjoyable and again please message if you want to see more chapters. I do not own Hetalia or any of their characters and this is a completely fan based story so please do not sue me. Suggest any other rare couples to me and I may write about them so please message me if you have ideas or something people are craving to read. Thank you and see you in all my other stories or more of this one if I decide to write more. Thank you for reading.**

 **Kirklands.**


End file.
